SASUHINA AT MADIUN SHBF8
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: SasuHina di Madiun? Ngapain!
SASUHINA AT MADIUN #SHBF8

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Prompt: Occupation

Tags: AU/ OOC!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Kamis pagi yang lengang dan Sasuke tengah mengamati layar ponselnya.

Sesekali dahi mahasiswa tehnik mesin itu berkerut, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan decihan kesal.  
Tangannya menskroll layar ponsel ke atas dan bawah, berharap menemukan status lain selain kata 'OTW' di akun FB teman - temannya.

Liburan panjang dan hanya dia yang staytune di kost - kost an?  
HECK! Itu sangat menyebalkan!

Dan upayanya pun berakhir dengan cengiran saat ia mendapati status seseorang disana yang tampaknya bernasib tidak jauh berbeda.  
Menyambar jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamar, Sasuke segera berlari menuju ke garasi dan menunggangi Vespa buntut kesayangannya.

Well, liburan kali ini tampaknya tidak akan berakhir dengan sia - sia.  
Ganbatte!

.  
.

Warung nasi pecel Madiun Mbok Gembrot pagi ini ramai seperti biasa.

Beberapa pelanggan yang asyik mengunyah jenis panganan berbahan dasar nasi dengan sayuran dan saus kacang itu tampak saling akrab.  
Padahal beberapa dari mereka adalah pelancong yang tidak sengaja bertandang kesana.

"Nasi pecel lauk paru satu porsi dengan kopi panas sudah datang.."

Abaikan penjualnya yang gendut dalam balutan daster batik, karena suara ramah itu berasal dari Hinata, salah seorang pelayan cantik yang menjadi pemandangan tersendiri di sana.

Sasuke duduk di pojokan.  
Piring bekas makan dan segelas es teh yang telah habis separuh tergeletak di depannya begitu saja.

"Pesan apa, mas?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum imut sambil memberesi meja didepan Sasuke.

"Aku pesan hatimu se porsi plus segelas cinta, boleh tidak?"

Hinata pun sweetdrop seketika.  
Mas - mas mahasiswa ganteng yang juga senpainya di kampus ini tampaknya agak konslet hari ini.  
Hinata menoleh keluar, 'Mungkin karena cuaca terlalu panas..' itu kesimpulannya.

Ya ampun.

"A.. anu.. itu tidak dijual, mas.." Jawab Hinata malu - malu.

"Kalo gitu habis ini jalan - jalan yuk.." Sasuke masih dalam mode ngotot, "aku bonceng naik vespa, kita ke Sarangan cari sate kelinci.."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Maaf mas.. sesama kelinci dilarang saling menyakiti.."

Nah loh.. Gantian Sasuke yang sweetdrop mendengar penolakan Hinata.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ditolak begitu saja sudah patah semangat, "Pokoknya.. ntar kita kencan ya.. muter - muter keliling kota trus ke alun - alun naik odong - odong.." Katanya sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

Dan pengunjung lain pun muntah berjamaah.

.  
.

"Nasi pecel lauk babat tambah krupuk lempeng dan es teh.." Jari Hinata dengan lincah menekan tombol kalkulator ditangannya.

Setelah mencoret - coret nota pembayaran, Hinata lalu menyerahkan pada Sasuke, "Total dua puluh ribu, mas.."

Dua puluh ribu? Alah.. kecil.. Dengan penuh gaya Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu andalannya.

Hinata mengerjab bingung, "Eh? Anu mas.. Disini KTA Mahasiswa ga bisa buat nge- bon loh, mas.. tolong chas saja.."

Sasuke nyengir seketika, "Aduh.. gimana ya.. Maaf loh dik Hinata.. sepertinya mas lupa bw uang jadi kudu ke ATM dulu.. ntar balik lagi kok.. ini sebagai jaminan.."

Hinata hanya mampu terpana saat Sasuke memberikan kiss bye dan membalikkan badan.

BLETAK!

"Ittai...!"

Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang hampir benjol.  
Sumpah! Sesaat tadi ia melihat centong kayu melesat seperti kunai kearahnya.

Sosok Mbok gembrot yang besar dan berkharisma tampak berdecak pinggang dan menatap marah.  
Menyingsingkan ujung dasternya, perempuan pemilik warung nasi pecel itu berjalan dengan gagah menghadang Sasuke.

"Kon arep gak mbayar, eh? (Kamu berniat tidak bayar, eh?)" Desisnya didepan wajah Sasuke.

Bayangan perempuan gemuk dengan tanduk dan lidah ular tergambar jelas diimajiner Sasuke.

"He..he..he..he.." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "apa ada piring kotor yang bisa saya cuci?"

#end

EPILOG

Sasuke bersungut - sungut.  
Niatnya untuk mengajak sang kohai imut kencan hari ini harus berakhir di tempat cuci piring.

Salah siapa juga yang tadi buru - buru pergi setelah membaca status Hinata yang tengah part time di warung ini hingga lupa membawa uang.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur.  
Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya sambil menggosok pantat panci yang lebih hitam dari kulit Zetsu hitam.

"Capek mas..?"

Sasuke menengadah, gambaran Hinata yang tersenyum sambil membawakan teh manis untuknya menjadi oase tersendiri.

"Aah.. biasa saja, dik.." Jawab Sasuke sok kuat.

"Kalau gitu minta tolong panci - panci yang itu juga, ya.." Hinata tersenyum.. sadis.

Sasuke serasa ingin pingsan melihat gunungan panci didepannya.

~Chu

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Habis ini ajak Hinata jalan - jalan naik vespa, ya.."

Ha - ha! Indahnya masa muda.  
Sepertinya cerita ini harus kita end beneran kali ini.  
Dan sebaiknya author segera pergi sebelum panci - panci itu melayang karena menggangu momen terindah mereka.

Yuk.. mari..


End file.
